


What flavour is that chapstick, Beka?

by FanFictionForever4521



Series: Yuri!!! on ICE Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionForever4521/pseuds/FanFictionForever4521
Summary: Yuri kisses Otabek for the first time.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuri!!! on ICE Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003290
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	What flavour is that chapstick, Beka?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt belongs to zim4life on tumblr.
> 
> Person A: *applying chapstick*  
> Person B: what flavour is that  
> Person A: oh its *some chapstick flavour*  
> Person B: can I try it  
> Person A: *hands over chapstick* sure  
> Person B: *kisses person A*  
> Person B: Holy shit it does  
> Person A: *has stopped functioning*

"What flavour is that chapstick, Beka?"   
  


Yuri and Otabek were hanging out at Otabek's hotel room. Earlier in the day, they had finished their short programs in the Grand Prix Final. Yuri had taken the lead — Otabek in close second — and he wasn't planning on letting that change. The blond had won gold in the GPF two years in a row. He hoped that this year would be his third.  
  


"Oh, it's gingerbread. Perfect for the holiday season, right?"  
  


Oh, right. Christmas was in two weeks. Yuri had almost forgotten about it. Almost. Viktor just _had_ to keep reminding him that it was his birthday soon.  
  


"Yeah." Him and Otabek had been dating for nearly six months. This gave Yuri an idea. "Can I try it?"  
  


Otabek finished applying the chapstick and then spoke.  
  


"Yeah, sure."   
  


Otabek tried to pass Yuri the chapstick, but he took it and dropped it on the floor. The next thing he knew was that Yuri was kissing him for the first time, running his fingers through his hair. Otabek could hear his heart beating fast. Faster than he thought was possible. His eyes flickered shut as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Yuri's lips were chapped, whereas Otabek's were smooth. That didn't matter, though. The blond pulled Otabek as close to him as possible, the Kazakh doing the same. Time just seemed to stop. Everything seemed to just stop. The only things that were there were Otabek and Yuri. It felt amazing. Eventually, Otabek pulled away, both of them out of breath.  
  


"Holy shit. It does taste like gingerbread!" Yuri exclaimed.  
  


Otabek sat dead still.  
  


_Did that actually just happen???_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a kiss. I hope it was okay.


End file.
